Christmas New Year's Eve and new misunderstandings
by KisunaFuji
Summary: Everything is great! Syrus is transported to the blue obelisk students and meets a few old friends. His brother is proud of him. Everything would be great, would there not be a snowstorm and a mystery, which is not to be discovered and a disease. SyXHassl
1. Prolog

Hello friends

Hello friends  
This is my first chapter of my FF and I hope you enjoy it.  
Well is just a prologue ne  
I hope you like it  
I would be glad if you write me your opinion.  
As you know, I'm from Germany.  
Therefore, I hope I have my story well translated into English.

To Legend:

Monologue  
"Verbatim speech"  
**  
"Obelisk Blue"**

A properly beautiful, cold day on the island in the Duel Academy. The day before, it had snowed again after several years, so you could probably hope to "White Christmas" this year.

Actually, you would think, that at least a few lucky students would play outside in the snow, but thought wrong. The students were in fact too busy with something better.  
Today was the last test this year and of course everyone was curious as to how well starting the test.

The audit was a dorm-Swich duel.  
A small boy with glasses and turquoise colored hair was just off. His opponent had only 500 life points, he himself had 1500.  
He drew a card and viewed it with joy from the inside, outside you could not tell of all, however.

He had considered (Submarineroid). With this card, he could start a direct attack and the duel would be over. He looked at the field a little more accurate, then he discovered something:

His opponent had a hidden dangerous card (card case) on the field and thought:

Now I have the dwarf. If he now plays a monster, it will be deducted 500 life points for every monster in his cemetery.  
As he has his six monster on his cemetery, the duel should be over soon

However, the little boy named Syrus Truesdales had already thought that something lurked in him because his opponent had made a mistake. Strictly there were even two mistakes.

First, he had quite underestimated him, which would be fatal to his opponent, now.

And then his opponent had not thought that he also had two cards face down on the field.

The first card was (Severe Storm) and the second was (thwart attack). For emergencies, he had still (Steamroid) in his hand. With which, he could attack and destroy the monster in defence position of his opponent

Then he had a withdrew grin on his face, his opponent was a little confused.  
Then the little one played his face down card.  
"I play my face down card...( Heavy storm).

With this card, I can send all your hidden magic and trap cards to the cemetery "  
His opponent was rigidly against terror, but firmly believed that his monster in defence position would protect him, but he thought wrong.  
The audience was a loud murmur.  
Syrus played even further, namely. "I'm playing (Submarineroid) in attack mode." His opponent was easing up in the face.

What can be doing a monster with 800 points attack my (Pirates of the dragon)! He has 1800 defence points.

Syrus saw of course, the self-confidence of the other and said further.

"Who will be here so hasty. If my is (Submarineroid) in attack mode, he can attack your life points directly."

At this moment, the facial expression of his opponent suddenly changed again. He was downright shocked.  
"So go (Submarineroid), atack his life points directly!"  
The duel was over. Syrus's opponents fell to his knees: "How could I only defeat this Knirps"

Syrus was happy. The duel was over.  
After the duel, the chancellor announced that Syrus now been conveyed to an blue obelisk student.

I do not believe it, I have finally managed. After such a long time.  
I am now a student obelisk blue!  
I have shown you all.

I really standing here in the arena of the duel Duel Academy, and I have just won in a dorm-Swich duel test against a blue obelisk students.

When I Think According times; Nobody would have bet before even a penny on me. ... no one has respected me as I am. All have said I do not belong here, even my Nii san has turned against me.

But now, I've shown them.

After the promulgation of Chancellor Sheppard, the little one is suddenly torn from his thoughts.  
All students had started to clap for him. He could hardly believe these people who never believed in him, injure him, treated him badly, just these people applaudissions him.

He looked up to the spectator stands. There he saw his friends, who anlächelten.  
A little further still, he saw someone. His brother Zane and Alexis's brother Atticus. Syrus then turned around and helped his opponent back on his feet. The loser congratulated him, threw him a few compliments to the head and welcomed him in the house obelisk blue.

He looked up to the spectator stands. There he saw his friends who were happy for him.  
A little further still, he saw someone. His brother Zane and Alexis's brother Atticus. Syrus then turned around and helped his opponents back on their feet. The loser congratulated him, threw him a few compliments to the head and welcomed him in the house obelisk blue.

Syrus then looked up to the spectators gallery. What he saw brought tears to his eyes ... His brother was proud of him and smiled.  
His brother had actually accepted him that he recognized his eyes.  
Somewhat later all had calmed down and all went to their accommodations.  
Sy went to Ra Yellow accommodation to pack his things.

So, that was my first cap. Has made fun .  
Please review  
And as I said, am grateful for any help. )


	2. Relocation stress, old friends, new frie

Relocation stress, old friends, new friends, or even old friends

**Hi **

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated a long time.**

**But here is it. The next Chapter. Thank you very much for your reviews **

**I'm sooo happy that I got some **

**Please, not be mad at me if there are some mistakes **

**How I have said I'm from Germany **

**Relocation stress, old friends, new friends, or even old friends**

The ascent to the obelisk was for Sho a kind of Christmas gift.  
I can still not believe it, I am now truly an obelisk

Suddenly, a familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
"Syrus wait!."  
Sy stopped abruptly and looked around. It was Hasselbary which was completely out of breath when he arrived him.

**Hey**, breath **you** breath **can** breath **only** breath **wai**t breath **on** breath **me** breath **anyway**, breath **even** breath **if** breath **you're** breath **now** breath **an** **obelisk** breath **blue** breath **student**.

"I'm really sorry Hasselbary, I've really not heard you.  
You know, I was just thinking deepened. ... In addition, now that I am a student of obelisk blue, that does not mean that something is changing in our friendship. You that do you? "

Hasselbary, still completely out of breath, looked to him in some surprise.

Had Sy really said that they are still friends?

But then a smile appeared on his face. Syrus knew what Hasselbary was doing now. Hardly, he thought to the end, it was already happening. Hasselbary had hugged him and he had to be pressed to him. And so firmly that he had quite a grab for air.

By the way, he still wept for joy. Oh my goodness, I hope he lets me go the same. I remember only too well what happened the last time when he has embraced me so strong. ... I was powerless and had slept two days. ... I do not know how I've done it... But regardless, he wants to show only that he will miss me and by the way, I'm happy for that.

He knew Hasselbary already quite long, and therefore he also knew that his friend was coming to violent emotional outbursts.  
They could not suffer at the beginning, but in the duel against frost and Thunder, both had closed a ceasefire, as they called it. And the ceasefire was still, what both very surprised.  
Well, a few disagreements, there were still between them, but well, this was just fun.

The problem of others, the two boys have noticed that they did not quarrels without constraints. Hasselbary is almost as a good friend for Sy as Jaden. Chumleys place, he had more than just received, even as he ate as he pleased. The Syrus and Jaden have any.

Syrus had already grab for air, as Bastion came over.  
He observed that even a small spectacle for quite a while. But since his friend Syrus was slowly blue, but he felt it would be a good idea to intervene.

"Hey Hasselbary, hallo Syrus"  
"Hello Bastion," sobbed Hasselbary. From Syrus was only a kind of squeal to hear.  
"What is with you?"  
" Sobs Do you know what he said?"  
Bastion Even before he could ask even the answer.  
"He has said that our friendship will not change, even if it is an obelisk" And then he expressed Syrus again solid in itself. Syrus saw stars already. Bastion saw that his friend and tried to exempt from this difficult situation.  
"This is all very well but .."

"But? sobs, "Hasselbary chopped.  
"Well, I doubt that your friendship will still hold if you continue to do so."  
Hasselbarry looked at him puzzled.  
What does he mean by that? I have done something bad?  
"Hä, what does he mean? Can I do something "  
Bastion looked at him seriously, but with a wide grin.  
"Well a little oxygen would be very nice?" Hasselbary was surprised to Bastion, Bastion then pointed to the almost helpless Syrus. Hasselbary understood immediately and let go of his little friend. This snapped immediately after oxygen. Bastion Hasselbary and helped him to get up, "Are you OK again?" Asked Bastion somewhat worried.  
"Yes, once again," Syrus chopped on.  
All three were relieved.

After Syrus was doing better, the three went back to yellow Ra dorms. Once there, they went into Sy's room. Bastion and Hasselbary, helped Syrus to pack his things together. Bastion had all the time a question in mind, which he necessarily wanted to get rid of yet.

"Syrus Say, is this really what Hasselbary said earlier, I think .."  
"That in our friendship nothing will change if I am an obelisk? ... Yes, I meant it seriously.  
Why should I violated my best friends just like that, just because our ranking has changed ".  
You have treated me always normal, although you were rank higher than me. Now I'm just times in the series.  
And ... if it does not suit other obelisks, then they just had bad luck. Finally, I was always different. As far as I can think that I was always the smallest, weakest and tiniest. And the evil eyes of other people, I've already got used to it. I had Sleifer, you know. And before us Sleifers, nobody has respect, and all the people send them evil looks. So who disturbs it! "  
Bastion and, Hasselbary already came the tears, but they successfully suppressed. Then, they grabbed Syrus's things.

On the way to companies, then, they met the head of the Ra Yellow accommodation Don Simon.  
He wanted to adopt only one of his favourite pupils. He hugged Syrus and started to cry.  
Oh man, all of them do so, as if I never come again. But since they have cut. So fast, they will not get rid of me. And if I just come to eat curry.  
But frankly, I am also a little sad. Finally, I've lived here a long time. And .. so bad it was not. I've seen here many beautiful things and I have even learned to cook XD.  
But it is time to look forward. I want my dreams become reality, and with my friends I can depend on anytime.

Nevertheless, a tear rolled over Syrus's face. He wiped them away, but so discreetly that no one noticed it. He wanted it strong.  
When he came out of the door, all his friends were there. All Slyfer Ra yellow and all students were there. Even Chazz was there. Sy was a little confused.  
Then, Jaden took the Word.  
"Hey Syrus. Do you think we will leave you so quickly to your new room? Ha Ha Ha. We can not give you away until you have behind you your first snowball fight of the year.  
Because then, you do not have time because you still have to set up your room and, even then you need to make ready for your trip tonight, as we do.  
After all, since we have a few hours, holidays, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve and ..."  
But before Jaden could continue talking he already had a snowball in the face. He looked very silly now from the laundry, when he saw who has thrown him the snowball in his face. It was Syrus, who now stood before him grinning.

"Jaden. If you still talk more, I do I have to cry to, and if you continue to do so, we can forget our snowball fight. Because when you're done, it is certainly already dark "

"Well **YOU WAIT**, if I **GET** you. This is revenge, "cried Jaden and ran with a few snowballs behind Syrus.  
By chance came a few obelisk over, behind those Syrus could hide.  
But something strange happened. The obelisks were very pleased with the snowball fight and mix well.

For all evil, they met with Doctor Chrowler, which should only pick up his new student Syrus.  
However, it made at one time "Baff". And Doctor Chrowler, sat with his ass in the snow with a huge snowball in the face. Now it was really going on. "**What you actually invade**." Chrowler took a little snow, rolled him to a rather large ball and threw it directly against the head of Jaden.

The love doctor seemed to inspire this triumph. And at one time he seemed to have fallen in the snowball fight. His students went on the worst focus. And they were not wrong. Now it was just yet, and evade the enemy as quickly as possible exhausted. Doctor Chrowler had his fun visibly off his pupils to torture.

The snowball fight was also still there for something else.  
Namely, so Jaden and Chazz were finally alone. They secretly sneak into the Ra Yellow accommodation and then went into one of the rooms. It was Bastions. The whole thing was of course agreed with Bastion.

In the Slifer Red accommodation, they had to constantly watch that they will not be caught because the other pupils and teachers easily without knocking, could come into it. Even when making out, they had to watch.  
Their relationship should be is still kept secret.  
Because firstly, they were not sure whether such relationships were ever allowed, or how their classmates would react on it.

And secondly, they had some sense of charm, which means that it was them even a little embarrassing to the public to behave like a gay couples and catch unpleasant views. They were together only three months.  
Jaden had simply taken a heart and Chazz confessed his love, whether they would be reciprocated or not. And fortunately, Chazz felt just like him.

But as I said in the Slifer Red accommodation was not much to do. Therefore, they asked their friends or planned or took advantage of the short-term opportunity.

Their friends, allowed them, when they are in return, at least make everything clean. (XD)  
In the Ra Yellow shelter, you could at least complete the rooms and the walls were thick.

After she locked the door, they first began to be dearly to kiss. Then again separated their lips apart.  
"How long I wanted to do this again!" Said Jaden already panting slightly.  
"Hach, not only you!"  
Their lips came in second to Second closer again until they finally touched, where their tongues shortly thereafter fought violently with one each other.

"Mhm Chazz" gasped Jaden in the kiss it. He felt itself as completely under the influence of drugs and not noticed, as Chazz pushed him back to bed.  
The impact on the bed, they broke their kiss and, Jaden Chazz looked at with pleasure in his eyes. Chazz could hardly hold back.

Then touched their lips again and Jaden could feel as Chazz cold touched with his fingertips under his T-shirt and gently stroked his stomach.

Then, both took each other out of the T-shirts and the body gently carenessed their partner. Chazz began to place soft kisses on Jadens with beads of sweat covered body. Shortly afterwards, his Jay began to shake. Chazz kissed until the waistband of his treasure, and he began to open the buttons.

After they were finished, they were cuddled in each other and they just fall asleep when they came the idea that they had back to the snowball fight.  
Quickly, they stood up to have a shower (of course together) and quickly cleared again.  
Jaden wanted to just run off, as Chazz hugged him from behind. "And, did you like it?." Jaden blushed and nodded slowly. "Do you know what? Me too. "Chazz whispered into his ear. Then Jaden suddenly turned around and gave his Chazz a kiss.  
Then they went quietly passing Don Simon and came back into full action.

Two hours later, everyone exhausted. Now came Don Dimon, who had hidden the whole time in the Ra Yellow accommodation, to his exhausted students.  
He went very slowly to Chrowler doctor and asked very factual.  
"Tell me Chrowler Doctor, do you want something specific? I wonder only because you just come here. "That was a rare privilege namely that such a thing happened.  
"Since they just pointed me to address, I wanted to pick up our new roommate. Thus he comes into the house. You know that our high-security systems are turned on the day of departure "

"Oh yes I remember correctly. Well then Syrus, we see ourselves then later on at the docks.

"Yes, Sensei." Sy said happily. And went with the seven other blue obelisk students after "Doctor Chrowler".

The eight students had once seriously try to remain calm, not a huge laughing fit to expire. They smiled only at each other and tried to entertain each other.

They understood, in fact, magnificently, because Syrus knew, these students, already longer. They were also earlier times in the Ra yellow dorm, but not very long.

Nevertheless, they had to take a look together, because doctor was easy to Chrowler funny. Throughout his make-up was smeared. His clothes were soaked and part of his hair stood on all sides of his head. They tried to say it, but Doctor Chrowler had not heard.  
At the obelisk blue accommodation arrived, he said Syrus all the details.  
Then they went inside. Inside, It was just huge.  
A few blue obelisk students came to them and looked over to the new student. Then they saw the doctor Chrowler and started to giggle quietly.

"Doctor Chrowler, what happened to you?" Asked a young student. Chrowler was surprised about this comment of his students - then they gave him a mirror and Chrowler froze against terror. His face really spoke volumes.

Then he turned to his other eight students.  
"That is, we wanted to tell you the whole time, but you have not listened to us." Sy said giggling. And a few moments later, their teacher disappeared.  
All began to laugh loudly. As Sy was a repeat: Now I do not know where my room is. "  
"This is not a problem" said one of the other students,  
"Chrowler has just given you the smart card? A code is engraved on the chip card.

The latest numbers show what corridor you are, what is your response room and your room number, at the same time, you come with this chip card, you can come in the accommodation even if the high-security system is activated. However, it needs a few personal information from you, which are stored in your student file. "  
"Phew, I am relieved!"

"You should be but prefer to go to your room, because tonight"  
Sy then went to his room. It was on the fourth corridor. He went inside and what he saw was simply great.  
It was a huge apartment for him with private bath, a balcony and a fabulous view of the sea.

When he just stood on the balcony to enjoy beautiful views, opened next to him in two balcony doors. He could not trust his eyes what he saw. Suddenly there were actually his old school friends Cathrin and Enriquo on the balcony.

The two immediately recognized him and welcomed him warmly. They had in fact not seen 7 years, and knew not that they went to this school.

So they chatted a little. However, it was too cold Syrus, he then agreed with his two friends that if all three were ready with packing their things, they would go to Enriquo to have to go to chat about old times. Then again, it started to snow heavily.

This was a huge surprise for Sy, to see his old school after such a long time again.  
But what he didn't know, that he would get an other surprise.  
He didn't know that his big brother, also had his room on this corridor.

Syrus started, to unpack and putting his stuff in his room.  
When he was finished, he got the idea that he had to bring a few forms to Chrowler.  
He went from his room so that he as quickly as possible from this labyrinth of corridors to get out again.  
He gave the forms to Chrowler and just wanted to go as Chrowler, asked him for a favour.  
"Syrus could you please give this to your brother. These are a few important forms, for his future. "

Syrus was a little shocked. HE should go to HIS brother? That was one of the moments he has long feared.

But then, he thought of something:

I do not know where my brother's room. Maybe I need not go to him. Now he took the word: "Excuse me Sensei, but I do not know where is my brother's room."  
"Whaaat you do not know where hua ha ha. "Doctor Chrowler started terribly, according to laugh.  
"The room of your brother is at the same corridor as yours." Syrus looked surprised. Somehow he could not really believe it. His brother lived now very close to him.

I did not like the fact of that. Finally, he had not such a special relationship with his Oni-san. In the presence of his brother, he always began to tremble and especially he didn't want do nothing wrong.

He did not want to see the "evil, disappointed look" of his brother. So he saw the eyes of his brother.  
Once, Doctor Chrowler had given him directions to Zane's room, Syrus was on his way to his big brother.

**To be continued**

**I hope you liked it **

**Please Review **


	3. Meeting with the brotherDuel spirits 1

I'm sorry, that it kept so long

**I'm sorry, that it kept so long.**

**Actually, school is very hard and I haven't much time to translate my stories. **

**And thank you very much for the nice reviews **

**I'm so happy, that some people like this story **

**So, here is the next chapter **

**Hope you enjoy it **

Meeting with the brother/Duel spirits

Suddenly, Syrus heard a voice.  
"Do not worry. It will be OK. What should your brother do evil to you? "

A little frightened, Sy turned his head to the right side.  
There he saw two small figures. Fuji and it were Dojinjy, two of his, composed individually spirits ..

.. Fuji looked a bit like a fox. He had light brown coloured fur, a bushy tail with white top and dark brown coloured ears and paws. The colour of eyes this little creature was brown orange.

Dojinjy however, resembled more the shape of a wolf. Or rather a wolf puppy. He had long, black coloured fur with turquoise coloured stripes.

Relieved, Sy tells both of them. "Do you have to surprise me like that? I thought someone wanted to attack me. "  
Dojingy replied with a giggle: "Why? We have not done anything bad. I asked you a simple question. What have we to do with that, if you worry so much, about a possible meeting with your big brother. "  
"Exactly, he will not tear your head." Disturbed Fuji. "Go to him and give him the documents."  
"Oh Fuji, but only if it would be easy! You are right. He can not my head off, really. But when he looks at me with such Disappointment in his eyes, it hurts so bad. You know him, if his gaze could kill, I would have been dead a long time ago ... Be glad that he shows such a little interest on me and he can not see you."

The two animals ran a cold shower on the back. They Remembered in a few situations that they had witnessed.

At that time, they were all still quite small and the duel spirits had almost started to cry.  
It was the situation in which Sy had his duel with a classmate and his brother had just finished the duel, only to tell him that he had behaved wrongly and his opinion has not been able to deploy one of its Cards.

"Yes, you are right, the look of thy brother is really frightening. But you have this look too! "Said Dojinjy.

"Think about the beginning with Hasselbary, mean shortly after you've met him, you looked at him the same way as you brother did."

Fuji said.  
Syrus had to laugh, how much his little friends could distract him but again from the topic.

But then, he thought about something:  
"Ah apropos brother, where are the other Dojinjy?"  
"He's just in your room to hi hi"

Oh, oh his laugh can mean nothing good. Hopefully they do not make mischief.

When I became I Ra-Yellow, I only left them one our alone and my room was a chaos. When I think about it, I'm so happy, that I haven't got a roommate. The best is I send them back.

Fuji is quite reasonable and he will watch over the others.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Dojinjy, Fuji, we are here. This is the room of my brother. "  
... could you do me a favour? Could you please, dash into my room and look at what the others are doing ... and tell them that, when I come back, I want have my room as clean as I left it before.  
Clear? "His voice sounded really threatening and the evil eye was used.  
The two nodded and then disappeared in the direction of Syrus's room. It was clear to them that he wanted to try, to speak alone with his brother.

Syrus was quite a while in front of the door of his big brother. He hadn't enough trust in himself to knock.

What should he say, how should he behave?

All these questions ran through his mind.

He even wanted to go back into his room, but he could not. He had to give his brother the documents. Chrowler said that it was important.  
After a lots of time and thinking, he took a heart and knocked on the door. "Oh God, what do I do now?

Fuji and Dojinjy were right. I'm very scared .. But perhaps he isn't there. "

First, nothing happened. Syrus just wanted to go back, but then he heard steps behind the door.

Sy's heart beat faster and faster.

And suddenly…..

**I hope you like it **

**Please Review, when you want to read the next chapter. **


End file.
